1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to endoscopic devices, including hysteroscopes and related devices for microsurgical use.
2. Description of Related Art
Improving the success of in vitro fertilization (IVF) depends on many factors, one of which is the delivery or transfer of the embryo to the endometrial lining of the uterus and the successful implantation of the embryo therein. It is well known in the art that assisting an embryo to adhere to, or implant within, a predetermined area of the endometrial lining of the uterine wall, as opposed to simply releasing the embryo into the uterus, will enhance the success of IVF.
One method of assisted embryo transfer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,448 to Thompson in which an embryo is transferred with the aid of an endoscopic device, via a flexible catheter, to the endometrial lining and affixed thereto with an adhesive.
Another method of embryo transfer is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,389 to Chenette in which, after using pressurized CO2 gas to distend the uterine walls, an endoscope is used to select an implantation site. A catheter is then used to forcibly inject the embryos into the endometrial lining.
While the embryo transfer methods of these prior art types may be generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, implantation problems can arise in which the trauma to the delicate embryos by either an injection or “adhesion” may yield less than optimal solutions and fail to achieve high IVF success rates. Accordingly, improved devices that may be useful, in one aspect, in intrauterine procedures such as IVF are desired. An improved embryo transfer method is also desired.